


Short story chapter 542

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [53]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 542, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 542

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, Natsu was absorbed by the time lapse. When the other dragons Slayers looked Acnologia, they noticed that he didn’t do it.

 

Inside the time lapse, Natsu could control everything. He used that power to make his friends return and make Acnologia vomit the time lapse. He also brought back from death his brother, the first master, and most of the deceased Spriggans, and recovered Acnologia’s lost memory.

 

But the most he used that power, the most he was fused with the time lapse. Soon, he lost his conscience. He was lost inside the time lapse.

 

Soon, everyone reunited in Fairy Tail. Even Acnologia. Everyone wanted to know what was happening.

 

\- Natsu was absorbed by the time lapse!? - asked everyone, surprised at Sting’s explanation.

\- When we looked at Acnologia, we knew that he didn’t do it - answered Rogue -. His surprised face was enough.

\- But now the time lapse is closed - added Laxus -, no one can enter.

\- Well, I’ll go - said Zeref, suddenly -. It’s my brother after all, and I’m the only one who can do it.

 

Zeref opened a path to the time lapse in the middle of Fairy Tail.

 

\- I’m coming - said Acnologia -. If you get lost, and end in the limbo, I know how to get out of there.

\- I’m counting on you - answered Zeref.

 

Something unbeliavable happened. The two strongest villains in Fairy Tail teamed up to rescue one of the most important members of that guild.


End file.
